Anyone Else But You
by Second Best
Summary: You're a partime lover, and a full time friend. Tim and Julie, a friendship, and maybe more? Starts when Tim saves Julie from Riley. It's done.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone Else But You**

**you're a part time lover, and a full time friend.**

**By: Lily aka memorydevice**

**Coupling: Julie and Tim**

**(What would you call it Jim? Tulie?)**

**Rated: Mild T**

**Summary: The Taylors plus Tim. Focusing on Julie and Tim's relationship and how it evolves from friendship to more. In There goes the neighborhood Eric Taylor doesn't catch the innocent moment Tim and Julie share. It starts off with the morning after. **

**Spoiler Alert: **Season 1- 2.13

**Song: Based off the song "Anyone Else But You" specificly the lines **_you're a part time lover and a full time friend _**and **_i can't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you. _**For full lyrics or to listen to the song, feautured in the AMAZING move Juno, go to Note: This is my first Friday Night Lights fanfiction, but it's going to focus more on the Tim/Julie **_**friendship**_**, atleast at first. This first chapter is about how long most chapters are, I have most of them done so expect frequent UDs**

**Chapter One**

_Morning After_

Everybody woke up before Julie. Julie never really had a hangover before. She'd never really gotten sporaticly drunk before. But she wasn't suffering from memory loss. She knew that Tim Riggins, the most unlikely canidate, had saved her. It was almost eleven when the coach came into her room and said, "Hey, Lois is here to study."

"Lois?" Right, she'd invited over her best friend, who she thinks might have a crush on Tim. "Yeah, got it."

"I'm gunna put Tim in charge of Gracie untill mom gets home."

"Yep." Julie nodded. Could her dad speak _any_ louder?

"I'm going to get dressed now."

"Alright."

When Julie quickly got dressed and when she emerged she found Tim holding the baby and Lois flirting with him, in the really obvious way of hers. "Yeah that last play was so amazing..."

Tim obviously felt awkward, but didn't really think Lois watched football. When he saw Julie he smiled, "Hey Jules." Lois looked at Tim when he said "Jules" like she was jelous.

"Hey Tim, so Lois... did you bring your notebook?" Julie asked Lois, ignoring Tim for a minute.

"Yeah..."

"Why don't we study in my room."

Lois shruggingly agreed, Tim staying and watching TV with Gracie in his arms. Once they got to Julie's room Julie had to comment, "Lois, you're embaressing yourself." I mean, it's not like Tim couldn't tell when a girl was flirting with him. Esspessialy a younger more naive girl like Lois.

"I can't help it..." Lois paused, "does he have a girlfriend." Julie looked really pissed off. Why did Lois have to have a crush on one of their houseguests? Esspessialy one she was starting to see as a brother figure... why couldn't she have had a crush on Buddy Garrity? Julie just responded, "Really, it's none of my bussiness."

They studied for awhile, and when Mrs. Coach came back less then an hour later she smiled at Tim and said, "Thank you!" and she was thankful. She picked up Gracie in one swoop and then the baby spit up on her. Tami went to her room to get some stuff to clean herself off. "Thanks again, Tim," everybody was surprised how good Tim was with babies.

"I think we're done studying now." Julie said, not that she was prepared for midterms, she was just extremly hung over. Lois agreed, and while walking out of Julie's room said, "Wanna come over and watch Zoolander tonight? It's playing on NBC." and at that Tim's head perked up, "Zoolander? I love that movie."

Lois smiled, "You can come too... if you want to."

"Yeah, see you then..." Julie said, shooing Lois out and then grabbing two more advil.

"You'd think you'd never had a hangover before"

Julie sent him a look, "So now you're coming to Lois'? She likes you, you know."

"Yeah I heard her ask you if I had a girlfriend."

_Why Lyla Garrity?_

Lyla Garrity wasn't the type of girl you'd imagine for Tim Riggins. She took pride in being perfect, and she'd recently stumbled apon some sort of position in the church. But Tim couldn't get his mind off of how perfect she was. But was he perfect for him? He might have been "the best he's ever had" but she'd dumped him. Some people might say, "Good things always come to an end," but he was wondering if she actually was a good thing. She was prim, and bossy and well... a bitch.

Yet she was the best he'd ever had. He couldn't deny the way he felt about her. He was in his car. He looked at the clock radio, and turned up the volume. He knew Lyla would be on... some Christian Radio Show. And then there was Lyla talking about some light shining... and fallowing her heart... and being yourself and then he was at a conveince store, buying flowers. "A girl." he told the inquisitive clerk and then he was there walking down the hall and there she was.

Kissing another girl. Just as well, he was suppoused to go to Julie's friend's house with her. Lois. The one that stuck out her chest at him. He flopped the flowers down on a random surface. Would she even see them? Would she even know they were from him?

Stupid Lyla. Stupid Tim. Stupid Lois. Wait? Why was Lois even on his mind?

_Pick-Up_

Julie was waiting by the door when he got back, "Hey where were you?" she asked, with her sweater and her hair pulled up and a 50 dollar bill. He deflected the question with a, "You're paying me for my driving services?"

"My mom said we could get takeout." Julie half smiled, this was an odd friendship, but she really liked this whole built-in big brother thing. For the first while she didn't. But now... he was the perfect brother. Protecting her against Riley, and then her dad, and before that the tornado. And he knew what to say and when to leave when Matt arrived with his new nurse-maid girlfriend. Tim of course suggested the Alamo Freeze, and Julie rolled her eyes and agreed. "But you go in, I don't wanna talk to Matt.

Saracen, Tim thought. Wasn't it Julie's fault? Why did they even break up? If Matt had even brought it up Tim hadn't been listening. But he doubted he had. And so Tim was the one who went in, and Saracen was in there. "Hey." he said, but Saracen was looking through the window and Julie longingly. "Over here," Tim said when his Hey hadn't registered with Saracen.

"Right, hey Tim. Can I take your order?"

"Can I get six alamo burgers and two liters of Pepsi."

"Six?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Tim rolled his eyes on the inside, he almost wanted to say something he'd regret.

In fifteen minutes he was back in the truck with Jules, and he could feel Matt's eyes on them, and he looked and saw Julie almost tearing up. After a moment of silence he uncomfortably said, "You ok."

"Yeah." she smiled and looked over at him, "Everybody's wrong about you."

"No they're not."

_So everybody thinks your this really nice guy?! Maybe I'm just kidding myself_

_Zoolander_

Tim loved this movie, and it was the first time he'd seen it completely sober. "We should have a gasoline fight some time, Jules." Tim said, and then Lois looked suggestively at Julie, thinking Tim didn't notice. But he did, and smiled to himself. And then the flame was lit and Zoolander's friends were blown up. Tim was in the middle of the coach, a glass of the 2L of pepsi he'd bought from Saracen. Julie was on one side, sitting Indian style, and Lois was on the other, gazing at Tim's ear.

"They were like brothers to me... and when I say brother I don't mean actual brothers, but the way black people say it. Which I think is alot more meaningfull."

"That's what I think about you, Tim." Julie laughed.

_**Author's Note**_

_Thanks so much for reading this much of "Anyone Else But You" I would really appreciate feedback/suggestions so reviews are love. Forewarning: This fiction will eventually have a Tim and Julie relationship. But untill then, it'll be a friendship. And Lois will increasingly like Tim. I thought it was funny when she honked and waved. -Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone Else But You**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Decided to roll with Lyla kissing a girl though it was a slip of hand.

I put Tim on a date in this one...

**Chapter Two**

_Do you like Lois...?_

"Tim?" Julie asked on the way to school, her parents at the daycare attempting to drop Gracie Bell off. She liked getting a ride with Tim, she liked his company. Not that he was really talky. "Lois wanted me to ask you if you liked her."

"Cool."

Silence stumbled apon them.

"Well do you?"

"Tell her I think she's a nice girl." Tim said.

"I'll do that." It was awkward riding with Tim but she didn't want to go with her parents' to go with Gracie.

"You like Lyla?"

Silence.

"Yes."

More silence, and then they were there.

_Lyla's New "Friend"_

Tim avoided Lyla in history class, but she found a way to confront him. "Tim... I got the flowers." she looked apologetic, yet flattered at the same time. Tim just gave her a once over, "What flowers?" Lyla sighed, in exasperation.

"You know the card the flowers come with, Tim? The one you filled out? It said I love you? I'm tired of this, of us. I've met someone."

"A new "Friend"," Tim

Lyla glared at him.

_Tyra_

"Hey... Jules!" Julie heard in the hallway and turned around and saw her less pathetic friend, well compared to Lois. Julie just smiled, glad to be around somebody who wasn't infatuated with Tim,

"Hey, are you working tonight?" Julie asked and Tyra nodded, "Can I reserve a table in your section?"

"For you, anything." Julie smiled, "Thanks."

"Your my best ho."

_Willow_

So, just like that he had a date. Her name was Willow, a new kid in his Cosmotology class. Someone might ask why he was in cosmotology, and yes it was because he enjoyed girls' company. When he'd told Tyra he was taking cosmotology the previous year she'd laughed and ask if "She"'s do her hair. For the rest of the week Tim was refered to as "she". And then Jason found out, and Lyla. Once Lyla laughed about something Tyra didn't like it too much. When he actually started the class they barely talked.

Willow had long auburn hair and was a petit, he'd given her a blowdry style and then asked her out, laughingly she agreed. She was new from Canada. She had no idea about how Tim was small town superhero because he played football. He doubted in Canada they even played football. It was kind of a turn on, knowing she'd agreed due to the perfection of his hairdressing skills and not that he played football.

When it was evening he told the coach he was going out and mumbled something about hairdressing skills and Julie, from across the room, started laughing and said, "You have hairdressing skills?" It was all giggles when Tim left. He didn't really appreciate this.

The date went good, she said she had to be home by eleven, so she could watch the hockey game on pay per view. "Hockey?" he asked and she smiled, "Did I mention I was canadian?" he laughed, and they went to a small coffee shop where she had a double double, and then on a walk. It ended with a kiss, and Willow saying, "Thanks for the hairdo"

_Applebees_

"You have hairdressing skills?" Julie burst out laughing at this, accompanied by Shelly. maybe she should get her new friend to give her a style oneday. She told her parents she got them a reservation, which was hard the day before game day and they'd _promised _to have family time. When Tyra took their order Julie requested a local favourite, and her parents requested ribs as per usual.

The ribs were good, and Gracie was safe at home with Shelly. When the coach brought up football for the third time Julie said, "Dad please." and Tami nodded, her father never talke about anything other then football. It was even worse now that Tim had been living with them. And so Eric asked, "Any cute boys at school?"

"Football it is." Julie said, Tami laughing. "I hear the powdepuff is coming up..." Julie said, anything to distract her father from the topic of boys.

At this, Eric's eyes shined, "Yes, I have to decide who's going to be the coaches." he paused, "You're doing it this year, right?"

Julie just laughed, "Last year it was a punishment." but her parent's eyes just looked at her, "I thought you had fun?" Tami asked. Julie just looked at them and sighed, "I'm not doing it." When the waitress, Tyra, came and asked what they wanted to have for desert Mrs. Coach asked her, "Are you doing powderpuff this year."

Tyra smiled, politely, but said, "There's no way in hell.:"

"I thought you guys enjoyed it." Tyra and Julie looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll do it if Matt's not a coach again," Tyra said, Julie giggled. "I'll do it if Tyra does it."

_Home_

Tyra had agreed, just to make Julie go. Julie had stared at her, with no mercy. When Julie walked through the door, pausing in the garage to grab her bag Tim was getting to hear the story from the coach about what a great QB his daughter was. Julie rolled her eyes, Tim knew. He was the other team's coach. But he just listened to the coach's story anyway. "Recruiters are all over me." she joked grabbing some milk.

"Ignore the talent," Eric said, walking past Tim and into his bedroom where Tami was already getting ready for bed. Julie hadn't even started her french homework. She just didn't get the imparfait tense. And the imparfait tense didn't get her. Since mid-terms were fast approaching and she had a 69 in her class she had to pull it up to atleast a 70 so her parents weren't dissapointed when they got the report. "Ait, Ais..." she mumbled what she was suppoused to for the je's and tu's and il's and elle's.

Riggins was looking at her like she was crazy, but then dismissed it not wanting to get back into the hairdressing class. He was watching The Office with Shelly, who had Gracie ballenced on her knee, "Julie, honey, wanna keep it down?" Shelly said.

"Yeah, I'll keep it down." she left, walking to her room.

_Powderpuff, One_

"So, dad, who are the coaches gunna be?" Julie asked her father, sitting in his car. Tim shrugged, "Riggins volunteered." It wasn't surprising. Riggins did anything to be around girls. There was no way Julie wanted to be on his team, she saw what a violent coach he was the previous year.

"I'm really proud of you," the coach said, ruffling her hair, messing up a perfectly good style. But she didn't comment. "But, Matt's not."

"Why would I care if Matt was?" Julie asked, but she did. Sort of, it was hard to let go of that relationship. She missed him, she missed talking to him. She missed his kisses at times. But he didn't make her feel... well it wasn't important, was it? He had some nurse-maid girlfriend now. He picked her third.

"Right." the coach said.

When time came, Julie walked in through the doors with Tyra. "Remind me why we're doing this?" Julie asked, and then she saw Landry walk in. "You knew." and Tyra gave Julie a sickening doe eyed smiled.

Unlike last year, Tim's best player (Garrity) wasn't here. The school's only female gym teacher introduced them, and then it was time to pick teams. Landry and Tim had some sort of conversation. "I'm going first." Landry said and picked Tyra. Tyra gave another smile that tripped Julie's gag reflex. "

"Second year in a row picked first." Tyra smiled.

And then, to Julie's dismay she was the next picked... by the evil coach. (Well it's better then third, Jules.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone Else But You**

Part 3 of 6

Rated: T

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm not sure about this, but somebody was very antsy for more (I name no names) and I was nice enough to oblidge.

**-Lily**

**Chapter Three**

_Powderpuff, Two_

"Why did you choose me?" Julie said walking over to where Tim was. He just gave her a smile and ruffled her hair, "Hey QB1." and that was to be branded her name for the next two months. All the other girls looked jelously as Julie's hairdo was messed up for the second time in one day. But this Powderpuff stuff didn't end at school. That nght, Tim asked her when she was going to go on their run.

"Run?"

"I need my QB1 to be in shape." Julie scowled. She hated him at this moment. And then before the run there was situps and pushups. "FASTER" he said on their run, which was the word he kept using. FASTER. Do your pushups FASTER, situps FASTER, run FASTER.

When they were done this run, which was more of a sprint then anything, around the block Tim told her they'd run another 3 Km the next day. She just raised her eyebrows. Once she went to the shower, her father and Tim were in the kitchen laughing. Laughing at her willingness, and how Tim was a stricter coah then him. He just shrugged. When Julie came out of the shower in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top only then did Tim _really _notice her. With her long blonde hair stuck to her face, and that she smiled even though he'd just given her the most vigerous workout of her life. He wanted to give her a workout, alright.

No, Tim, stop.

It's a good thing the coach didn't notice that his star fullback was checking out his daughter.

* * *

_A second Date?_

In his cosmotology class, Tim continued to flirt with the cute girl he'd taken out. The whole wanting Julie was just a weird lack of alcahol thing. You CANNOT do that, Mr Riggins, you cannot. But Willow was all for making out under the stairs or in his car. And this was great, untill of course the first time somebody walked in. It was the vice principal. Willow just giggled and said, "I'm not skipping class." and they weren't, it was their lunch break.

The coach had shook his head and been on his way. As Willow buttoned up her shirt Tim asked her if she was going to come to his game and she responded, "What game?" Tim looked at her like she was crazy, and in turn she stared at him like _he _was crazy. "I'm sorry, the Leafs are playing the Rangers tonight."

"Right." Of course Tim hadn't known that. Willow was probably the only person in the state who watched hockey and it was kind of a turn on. "What about a second date?"

Willow shrugged and said, "Sure, I think that if we don't hurry up we might be late." she gave him one last quick kiss and ducked out of the truck. Wow. she was as elusive as... he was. She was the female him, ducking out of dates and non physical male-female interaction.

* * *

_Powderpuff, Three_

"Jumping Jacks, ladies!" Tim yelled, the drill sergant. "No, not you QB1. Come here." Julie, not knowing what else to do listened to coach Riggins and fallowed him. He told her it was her job to pelt out footballs at people, so they could catch it mid-Jumping Jack. "Tim, that's mean."

"Flag Football isn't _nice,_ QB1." Julie had to laugh at that, and after much arguement ended up whipping the balls at the cheerleaders and rally girls Tim had selected to make up his team. Landry's team wasn't doing the same excersizes, in fact they weren't even there. Julie had no idea where they were. She'd asked Tyra the previous day and she shook her head, "Nope, not telling." But Julie doubted Landry was giving them a bigger workout then they were getting.

Well, she was wrong. Who would have guessed what a tirant Landry Clarke was? But we'll get into that later.

When Julie returned home there was more running and more jumping jacks and, if she could guess, she'd gained quite a bit of muscular weight. Now when she flexed she had pretty nice guns. Tim noticed her flexing and laughed. Now in the morning Tim would supervise her running suicides before school, joining in at times, and Eric would watch from the window with Tami and Shelly. They laughed.

But Julie wasn't laughing. She and Tim did situps, pushups, sprints. FASTER FASTER FASTER... When Julie questioned him he said he'd taken a look and Landry's playbook. They were going to rely on Tyra's speed. "Tyra has speed?!"

"Obviously."

Julie thought she was getting worked hard, forced to run stairs and suicides and around the block. But Tyra did the same. Tyra and Landry wanted to win. Not only had they given Tim a false playbook (well not given but left around) but they also practiced at the park, running, leaping and practicing grabbing tags from the other's belts. And would they win? Maybe if they had a better QB, Cheryl the rally girl couldn't throw to save her life, but she was the best they had.

* * *

_Tattooooss, the powderpuff gang,_

"I think we should be team number 1!" Elyse the rally girl shouted out, and Tim dismissed it. They were putting on temporary tattoos of mountain lions. Julie's was on her shoulder, Tim had two, one on his arm and another on his very muscled leg. Julie couldn't help but notice the leg and it's... well how to describe it? She knew she wasn't the only one checking it out.

"Ok, now that we got out ink," Tim said, "DRILLS!" and the girls did, they didn't mind running drills for him. They liked being around him. When Tim drove Julie home with him he told her that she had really improved and she smiled and he said "But you could improve more"

No way was Riggins going soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone Else But You**

**Part 4/6**

_Hallway_

They smile at each other in the hallway. She laughs slightly with the Lois-From-Zoolander girl, and then Julie's gaze is turned on his and he mumbles something. Tim sees Lois leave and Julie look up at Matt's face with longing. He shakes his head, _the weird Julie Taylor fantasies going through your head aren't going to happen,_ he told himself silently. Seeing her every day was _hard_. In more ways then one.

And now, with Matt it was even harder. He looked down, and then back he saw Matt's arms around her, encasing her into his chest. He saw tears streaming down her face, and her saying she was sorry. Or that's what it looked like. He had no idea what she was actually saying, just the tears and hug to go on. He wasn't _mad_ or something then that. Why would he be mad. He was just surprised. What happened to the maid?

As he made his way down to class he couldn't help but think about what the hell Julie Taylor saw in Matt Saracen. He was queit and shy, sometimes to an irritating extent, he didn't have good hair (unlike him who had _amazing_ hair) and to top it off he was just kind of weird. But come to think of it, so was Julie.

Besides, he wasn't going to have a rebound fling with Julie Taylor.

_Together_

They hadn't really talked much since the powderpuff game and she was beginning to like it. She did _not _need to be having fantasies of Tim Riggins' leg, though it was a very nice leg... and it would be nice-again, no leg fantasies. She sighed as she was beginning to wonder if she had a leg fetish. She opened the door to her house. She wondered if Tim had a leg fetish, or he was like most men who had a breast fetish. Wait, why was she wondering about their houseguests' fetishes??

She sighed and felt immediately stupid, because there was no way in hell Tim shared her _feelings_ or whatever she had for him. Besides, Matt had just forgiven her, and that's what she'd wanted for the past couple of months. Right?

Matt was cute and he was there and though his hair wasn't that great it suited him, and he had nice frineds and genuinely cared about her and her dad had even come to like the Julie-Matt union. Sort of. She sighed and flopped down on the couch. Her mother would be there soon asking her about the breakdown she'd probably heard she'd had in the hallway... people had looked at her funny, so her mother undoubtedly knew.

To her surprise it was her dad who approached her. He just looked at her and said, "Are you and Matt... back _together_?" What was she supposed to say to that?, her father needed to provide a clearer meaning of the word _Together_.

"No." she said simply, because they weren't. Not really. He hugged her and told her he'd always love her and that nothing could ever change. He'd told her he wanted to be with her, and she cried and she didn't really give a answer, just ten minutes of tears.

"No?" he father confirmed.

"No, me and Matthew Saracen are not together." and then Tim walked in.

_Going Somewhere_

She'd said she needed a lift to Lois' and he'd offered, her dad seemed to think nothing of it after the whole Powderpuff training. Julie, however, thought it was incredably weird. Just an hour ago she'd been walking home contemplating his fetishes. Obviously, it was more then a little bit awkward for her. She sat so firmly against the door and window if somebody had opened it from the outside she would've fallen out.

Her long hair was tied up, and they drove by a tattoo parler. She randomly asked, "Do you have a tattoo?" and immediatly wished she'd just kept it silent.

"No." then he smiled, the frown on his face broken, "But your dad does." she wasn't aware of this.

"Really? Where?" did her mom know, then she immediatly kicked herself in the head, of course her mom knew. Now as she was battling the images of her mother and father in the sak Tim answared,

"On his butt," her eyebrows shot up, how did Tim know this? "It says working hard or hardly working. He flashes us if we're not giving _a hundred and ten percent_."

She was glad he was joking, her astonishment ended with a eruption of laughter. He grinned at her and she immediatly felt a little further away from the edge of her seat. She looked over and caught his eye. Well, who could blame her for her inner monologue? She now understood Lyla Garrity a whole lot better.

"This is it," she said, pointing with her head to the two story house that had Lois within it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Coach_

Walking into the front door of the Taylor's was still awkward, and when he did he walked in on some sort of Mrs. and Mr. Coach argument. He heard a, "ERIC you cannot go around embaressing our daughter!!" and a "Are you an idiot?" and he saw a lot of eye rolls, and then they finaly acknoleged his presence with a "Hey Tim," and continued with their bickering.

And, surprisingly, this made him happy. He was part of a family. He went o t the back door anyway, because he didn't want to witness them fighting. He looked reflectively at the porch where he'd forced the sit-ups on his first victim. He enjoyed coaching. He enjoyed being bossy. Maybe he should join the reserve, or just head on over to Iraq now.

But he didn't really know what they were fighting for.

He sighed. And he just sat there, for a really long time until he saw her. He looked up and smiled despite himself.

"Hey," he said.

**Author's Note: **Wrote this about three weeks ago, but I don't know, I don't really like it. But it had been awhile. It's sure to have typing errors due to the fact that every word on my MotParfait software comes up as spelled wrong in English. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Ego boost! Also, you should read that amazing story called "Two Dicks and a V-Card". Also, sorry if this took sooo long! Love you guys!-Lily


	5. Chapter 5

_The Whore_

"So, you're dating the whore?" cried Julie as** s**he came into the house. She was in a fit of near rage. She definatly hadn't been like that this morning. She'd been more happy and less... enraged. He knew by the way she was acting that she'd found out about him getting back together with Lyla; 

"You only think she's a whore because you and Collette are tight."

Julie sighed, she knew she was biased. But not only because she was friends with Tyra, also because she was pretty sure she was kind of, maybe, definatly in love with Tim. It hurt for her to say.

Silence came next, as Julie was staring at him with big eyes and he almost broke down. "I..." he started. And of course, Coach Taylor walked in, accompanied by Tammi.

"I'm going on a bike ride." she said.

Coach Taylor replied, "Uh... cool." He was oblivious.

Tim wondered when Julie became a cyclist.

_A date To R E M E M B E R_

He was ready at nine. He told her ten. They were going to meet in the feild where he and Street first met Lyla. They were on their bikes, just leaving the forest. It's where they shared their first kiss. It's where he said, eww, and she laughed and ran away. He kind of forgot about her after that. Street didn't.

And that was ok, the pattern was ok... the pre-junior year pattern. It didn't work anymore. Now he had Lyla.

Did he want her?

He was there for ten, and laid out a picnic. 

The date was drab, she was more uninteresting then ever, and it sounded like she was ODing on helium.

Oh god, why was he aching for somebody with half a brain?

Somebody who wasn't some sort of wannabe religous freak.

The virgin, rather then the one the virgin called a whore...

Was he in love with Julie Taylor?

_(Awkward) Dreams_

"Julie..." Tammi said, entering her daughters room in the middle of the night. She was done playing dumb. 

Julie looked up from bed, her mom crawled in with her. She sort of nodded/mhmmed.

"Do you like Tim?" it cut straight to the point. 

"Uh.. no." Julie lied, "Are you kidding me?"

She went on, "He leaves his clothes in the bathroom, and he steals from my stash of M&Ms, and he seems to have no sense of style, and his hair is messy."

But Tammi wasn't reassured. "I'm not gunna tell daddy that you have a crush, sweet pea." But she wasn't going to let her daughter date Riggins either.


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Instalment of 'Anyone Else But You'... 

_What_

"OK, so we're seriously not watching America's Next Top Model, Tim." Julie growled, grabbing the remote. She was also not watching porno, but she'd rather watch that then skinny bitches fighting over nothing. And Tyra Banks is such a rascist.

"I like that show."

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot.

Tami called, "Be nice, Julie!" from the mirror where she was applying plum lipstick. "Now, can I trust you guys home alone while me and your daddy go on our special date?"

Julie rolled her eyes, every year they went on a special date where they basically got a room. They didn't think she knew, but she saw the receipt one day. They always tell her they're going to a coach convention, but instead they're in Dillon locked into a room together. It hurt to visualize.

"Of course mom."

"And you'll watch Gracie?"

Of course she'd watch the ugly baby. She nodded to her mom.

"Good. You help Tim. Oh, and I bought you some pasta meal kits."

Mhmmm... hamburger helper.

The Tim actually said, "I love hamburger helper."

And Tami gave a smile of love and then confusion because she was leaving Julie around with this charmer. Uh, nuh-uh. But she knew Riggins didn't have big enough Balls to try something with Julie when he knew he'd be reporting to Eric... and her.

"Ok, good. Well I'll be seeing you." She left and giddily drove to the Comfort Inn, husband with her, ready for a day of wild sex.

Meanwhile, Tim and Julie were watching the TV Guide Network and not so happy with spending an entire weekend together. Tim finally decided to break the ice.

"You're not still mad at me?"

She didn't really say anything, and then he went on. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," she looked up, eager to see what he had to say.

"Yeah?"

"And you're right about Lyla."

Julie nodded, "That she's a whore."

"Yeah."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a long time. Then she looked up at him all misty eyes and a sight for sorrows and he looked almost the same. Tami might not have gotten the size of Tim's balls right, because Tim did what he knew he had to and leaned over and kissed Julie.

And Julie pulled back, shocked and slightly afraid. She'd been wanting to do the same thing for so long.

They sort of nodded at each other and went on their separate ways. What had just happened?

_Party Time_

They were awkward around each other the rest of the day, not getting what the other was thinking. And in truth, they were both thinking about the same thing. That they hadn't wanted Julie to pull away. Julie had smacked herself once or twice while in her room. Away from him. Once Shelley had left, Tim had taken over her room. The final step of "adding Tim to the family". And then Julie was scared, because she didn't want to feel this way, she didn't light up the same way when anybody else entered the room. And she 'd never really felt a strange burn between her legs as she did with him.

She didn't know what she was doing, it was as if she was drunk or something. She walked into Tim's room, where he was asleep, and crawled into bed with him. She felt weird while doing it, out of place, but in the same way she felt more in place then she had in a long time. Like a new sort of place, like she'd gone through a metamorphosis. She was no longer julie taylor but Julie Taylor. Rawr.

And then he rolled over, obviously not expecting to see somebody in his bed and smiled. "I was hoping it would be you." He of course, was oblivious that this was actuality, and thought he was in his own bed at home, at Billy's. But it dawned on him that it was real life, actuality, and there was a girl in Stewie boxers and a tank top looking at him.

She had to say it, "I've been doing a lot of thinking too." Oh god, her thinking was going to lead to amazing sex! Yes! 

"And I think I'm in love with you."

He smiled. Way better then what he'd been plotting. And not just because he knew love led to sex. 

"I think I'm in love with you too."

The End.


End file.
